


flower boy

by skylinesandrevenge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Bottom Frank Iero, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Punk Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesandrevenge/pseuds/skylinesandrevenge
Summary: frank iero loves gerard way almost as much as gerard way loves flowers.





	1. one

Gerard Way was beautiful. Everyone knew it. Even the straight jocks or the extremely homosexual females could admit, yes, Gerard was one of the most beautiful things they'd every laid eyes on. The eighth wonder of the world, if you will.

Frank Iero was not considered beautiful by many. The only person who genuinely thought he was beautiful was his ex-girlfriend, Jamia Nestor. And his mom, but that doesn't really count. His small body was lined with tattoos, and his plump lip revealed a silver ring. Most girls (or guys) weren't exactly into the "punk scene", and thankfully, he'd found the people who were. Pete Wentz, Mikey Way, Billie Joe Armstrong and Dallon Weekes. And of course, Jamia.

Yes, Mikey was Gerard's little brother.

Gerard was extremely overprotective of Mikey. He wouldn't let Mikey sneak out, or he'd flip his shit if he caught him with booze or the cigarettes they smoked behind the school every Friday. He'd caught Mikey with booze once, but Mikey quickly played it off like he was holding it for a close friend.

Gerard normally kept to himself. He didn't really get close to people, he was afraid of judgement. He loved flowers, and he didn't show up in public without wearing one of his many flower crowns. Yeah, people used to make fun of him a lot, but by his senior year at Belleville High School, everyone was used to it. Gerard's only two close friends were Ray Toro, who was notorious for his huge afro and his drag persona-Priscilla Turner, and Lindsey Ballato-the biggest lesbian in the school. Frank knew that Jamia had her sights set on Lindsey, but she never made any moves because she was "too terrified".

Frank would constantly stare at him and wonder "what goes on in that pretty little head of his?" Gerard would sit alone at lunch and sketch. No one would look over his shoulder at his drawings because they knew that he'd shoo them away. He'd narrow his amazing golden eyes and whisper a quiet "fuck off."

The worst part about Gerard's beauty? He was completely unaware of it. Mikey constantly talked about how Gerard would stand in front of a mirror with glass tears sliding down his cheeks as he squeezed his stomach and repeated the words "I'm so fucking fat." Gerard was by no means fat, but he wasn't stick-thin either. He was soft. He had a little bit of fat around his hips, but nothing extremely noticeable. And it Frank's opinion, it made him so much prettier. 

Gerard and Frank never really talked. Sometimes they would cross paths at Mikey's house, or Gerard would drop his little brother off at Frank's house. Frank couldn't even bring himself to speak to Gerard. His piercing golden eyes were extremely intimidating, and Gerard was a senior, while Frank was a lowly sophomore. And he was apart of the "punk scene", which Gerard was notorious for looking down on.

But that didn't stop Frank. He would constantly stare at the back of his head, studying the way his black hair curled around his flower crown that day (they took the same AP English class). He'd stare at him when he was at Mikey's. He'd study the way his nimble fingers twitched as he blended the shadow on his latest comic character.

Yes, Frank was hopelessly in love with Gerard Way. But that kind of shit's inevitable. Frank knew that his life wasn't like the movies, where a quiet, unpopular loser takes off her glasses and the quarterback of the football team becomes her boyfriend because "she's just too damn beautiful." 

No, unfortunately, life wasn't like that. Especially for Frank. If you'd ask any of his friends, they'd say that he had an exceptionally shitty life. His dad left his mom when he was two, and they were barely scraping by. His mom worked a lot, so Frank was constantly alone. He had Mikey and Pete over sometimes, but he enjoyed the solitude when he was alone a lot of the time. 

Not to mention, Frank was depressed a lot. Mikey didn't know, despite being his best friend. Mikey was already dealing with enough shit, and Frank didn't wanna pile his petty little problems onto him.

Escpecially being in love with Gerard. Yeah, Mikey definitely couldn't know about that. 

Dallon and Jamia knew, but that was about it. Frank had told Jamia on the evening of his 15th birthday. That's when she told him that she thought she had feelings for Lindsey. They hugged, and Frank promised that he wouldn't tell anyone. She was one of the only people that he fully trusted, next to Mikey.

Dallon found out because they used to be together. One night, as they were making out on Frank's couch, he pulled away and looked Dallon in the eyes and said "I think I have feelings for Gerard Way."

Dallon hugged him and told him that he would help with anything, and that he hoped for the best. He wasn't hurt, and he still was considered one of Frank's best friends.

But one day, Mikey found out. And shit went down.


	2. two

Monday started off shitty. Frank overslept, which he tended to do, but today his only ride to school was his mom, who had left already. So Frank had to ride the bus.

Frank hated the bus for a numerous amount of reasons. Most of the kids in his grade drove themselves to school, which Frank was unable to do, due to his late birthday. The only people in his grade who actually rode the bus were the hopeless stoners and douchebag jocks, who were too stupid to pass their drivers test.

"Hey, faggot," one of the jocks yelled as Frank slid into a seat in the back of the bus. He pulled the hood up on his Black Flag hoodie and plugged in his earbuds, turning up the volume full blast. He was extremely focused on the guitar solo in the particular song when Dallon slid into his seat.

"Dallon, what the fuck, man? You don't even ride this bus." Frank exclaimed, slightly pissed that the taller boy had interrupted his music.

"I know," Dallon seemed slightly out of breath. "But I-I had to talk to you."

Frank's insides clenched. He knew first-hand, that when Dallon needed to "talk to you", things weren't gonna be pretty.

"What the fuck did you do now, Dal?" Frank sighed, sounding irratated.

"Um," Dallon shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Well, I went to a party with Mikey on Friday. And we were having this contest with a bunch of other guys, we were trying to see who could down the most shots. Obviously, I won, but afterwards, again, obviously, I was really fuckin' drunk."

Frank sighed. "Dallon. What did you do?"

"I'm getting there. Anyone, I was extremely intoxicated. Like, that whole night after that damn contest is blank, dude. Like, I'm still hungover and it was like, two frickin' days ago. Anyway, I was really drunk, and Mikey was my designated driver, and he was talking to me about Gee or somethin', like I said, I don't really remember. But anywho, long story short, I may or may not have told Mikey that you were in love with his older brother..."

"Dallon?! What the fuck?!"

Dallon looked down. "Oopsie."

Frank slumped forward, letting his head fall into his cold hands. "What did he say?"

Dallon grimaced. "I...I don're really remember. He might have been super pissed, but he also could have been totally okay with it. Let's hope for option two." 

Dallon was right in that aspect. You didn't want to deal with Mikey when he was angry. He ignored you, and he was a bitch with grudges. He held a grudge against Ray Toro for 3 years because he took a mechanical pencil from him in 4th grade. 

And Frank was in love with his brother.

Yeah, Gerard was really over-protective of Mikey, but Mikey was tough. He had learned to fight. He beat up kids when they made Gerard cry, because he was so timid and couldn't do it himself. That was something Frank loved about Gerard. He wanted to finally feel like he could keep someone safe.

Frank was dreading 3rd period-chemistry. That was the first class Frank had with Mikey and he knew that Mikey was gonna confront him. That's the way it was between them.

1st and 2nd period inched by, only making the churning sense of dread in his stomach maximize. Thoughts world in his head of what Mikey would do to him. Would he poison him like Veronica did to Heather Chandler in Heathers? Would he kick him out of their little group? Fuck, the options were endless, and they were only making him feel worse.

Eventually, the bell rang, startling Frank and awaking him from his thoughts. Oh no. This was it. Frank was inevitably screwed. Mikey was gonna beat the shit out of him.

He slowly walked to chemistry, thinking of ways he could talk himself out of this situation. Could he tell him that Dallon was a little too tipsy and delirious? No. Mikey could tell when Frank was lying. Maybe, he could say that he told Dallon as a joke. No, Dallon would be so pissed. And that's when Frank realized that he was gonna have to own up to it. Loving Gerard was nothing to be ashamed of.

Frank stepped into the chemistry classroom, half expecting Mikey to deck him in the jaw right then. He glanced around and saw Mikey in the back corner, talking to Jamia. He wore a loose, black cutoff shirt, revealing the taut muscles he would use to possibly beat the shit out of Frank. 

Mikey glanced over and began a long stride over to Frank, running a hand through his hair. He stopped directly in front of him.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Mikey said gently, sympathy rushing to his brown eyes. 

"I..." Frank stuttered, still amazed that he was still alive.

"Frank, I'm not mad at you." Mikey said, grabbing the shorter boy by the shoulders and pulling him into a hug. "I just wish you would've told me."

Frank's jaw dropped. He was almost certain that Mikey was gonna be pissed at him, and he wasn't? He was thankful, yet extremely confused. 

"Mikey," Frank said, pulling away from the older boy. "I'm sorry. That I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. Maybe I could help?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if the chapter was a bit short. i'm really busy. i hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
